The Spirit War
by FrostFandoms
Summary: When Jack falls from the sky and gets amnesia, the Guardians come to his rescue. But secrets are uncovered that their Jack had been holding out on. What if Jack was really much older then he says? And why does he leave for one week in April every year? Jack could've even been in the Spirit War. This story has no romance, and rated T for violence, slight graphics and language.
1. Prolouge

Hey RoTG fans! I'm here with a fanfic for you all :3, and read the description if you don't know what it's about. This will mostly be a hurt/comfort kind of story just for you all to know.

This is ONLY THE PROLOGUE! I'm going to check the reviews and if people like the idea, I'll continue the story.

*Just to let you know, this won't be a very fast updating story. Just like all 90% of fanfiction I still go to school and (unfortunately) have a life.*

Hope you all enjoy, and I do NOT own Rise of The Guardians.

* * *

A cold bitter wind swept through northern England, carrying snowflakes that pounded down on the earth below them. Layer after layer, the land became more invisible. This blizzard was a normal one at that, a certain white haired spirit recalled. He knew exactly how long it would last, how much snow they would have by the end, and so on. You tend to pay attention to these details when you have centuries of free time.

Jack Frost, the creator of this havoc, was sitting cross-legged on a rooftop now covered in a foot of snow staring up into white nothingness. After his battle with Pitch, he began to enjoy these moments of nothing. No chaos, no evil, no risks. Just the way he liked things. It would soon come to an end though, as tomorrow is a guardian meeting and he had to get there. His plan was to stay overnight if he made it in time, just so once he could rub in the Kangaroo's face that he was there before him.

Jack lifted his head to the non-visible sky through the clouds, his platinum hair swaying in front of his eyes. "Wind!" he called loudly, "take me to the North Pole!" He took off from the ground kicking up snow with his feet, and glided through the air with the wind holding him in its embrace. Of course Jack couldn't really fly, it was only the wind carrying the child through the skies as it has for many, many years. It has always carried him whenever and wherever, watching over him like a parent and their child.

Except for this one moment.

That very second, the wind let go of Jack and slid away from underneath him, and he barely had any time to react before he began to plummet to the ground screaming. His staff flipped through the air without a hand grasping around it. Jack plummeted through clouds and could see as the ground came closer and closer. So this is it, after all I've been through I'm going to die by falling?

Grassland covered in snow was the very last thing the winter spirit saw that day. The pain from hitting the ground with such an impact immediately made him fall into unconsciousness. His head was bleeding along with much of his back and shoulders rendering them fully broken.

And in that moment, Jack Frost was gone.

* * *

SO GUYS!

How'd you like it? I know I am a terrible writer (I am kind of in middle school). But only reviews will grant you another chapter! PLEASE GIVE TIPS TOO :D

-FrostFandoms

PS- If you see the picture next to my story and it has NOTHING to do with Rotg, its just a stupid story photo glitch. (Its from Doctor Who btw)


	2. Chapter 1

Hellooooooo!

I got like 11 or so reviews for the prologue, so I was like eh what the heck.

Here is a VERY short chapter. I just wanted to get something up do I made this one short, and am currently working on the next chapter. Try not to scream at me for my lack of writing!

Anyway, I have some answers to questions in reviews:

Guest: Later in the story there will be plenty of him ;)

Ice Bug: Thanks so much for the tips and great feedback! I might not have used any of tips yet (cuz this is a crappy chapter) but I will definitely be doing some in the next chapter!

Domesticgold: Awww thank you! That makes me feel a lot better :)

Lady lie: As you probably already read, this is a SUPER short chapter. BUT. the next one will be plenty long!

Thank you to all the 11 reviewers, 19 followers and 9 Favorites.

READ ON!

* * *

Chapter 1

In that very same moment, thousands and thousands of miles away, a man jumps up from his chair with a large tingle going down his spine. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. His star-like glimmering eyes cast downward in confusion as he stared down into his microscope pointed down on Earth.

He was mentally connected with all spirits on earth, but why did it feel as if one of those links broke? In panic, he whipped around to his desk searching for his journal, and in the process papers flew everywhere. The second drawer he opened found his most important possession, and he snatched it wildly and flew through the hundreds of pages for one specific year.

He'd only felt something like this centuries ago, when the spirits were not at peace. A time he would rather not talk about. He sighed in exasperation as he found the page. Grabbing his glasses from the top of his head where they were resting, he frantically reads his text. Word by word, his face grows even more worried, and as he reaches the bottom of the page he slams his journal down.

He had to bring the boy to the moon. Immediately. The Guardians wouldn't make it to Jack in time. He walked hurriedly to the 'moon beam room', as he liked to call it. With his spirit location censors he landed his light on a snow covered sandbank, only yards from the ocean. If Jack had gone any farther, he would be drowning.

If he wasn't dying like he was now.

Manny encased the bleeding child in his protective moon dust and quickly transported him to the infirmary that hadn't been used for centuries on the moon. Besides, he didn't get many visitors.

He quickly transported himself to the medical bay and found something he never wanted to see on the table. Ever. A broken Jack Frost, dying on front of him. The back of his hair was red with his own blood, along with most of the clothes we wore. Manny tried to shake the shock out of his mind by calling his Moon Masters, something like North's yetis.

His best doctors appeared in the white clean room. He gave them a quick nod and the small, firefly like objects began their work of fixing Jack Frost.

* * *

A/N So, how'd you like it? I hope it was okay, and don't worry the next chapter will be so much longer.

Review and all please!

-FrostFandoms


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello you amazing people! I have finally crawled out from my cave and brought you a new chapter! YAY!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and followers and favoriters from the last chapter; it really brings up my writing self-esteem :)**

**I will let you read now, because I really can't think of anything else to say. Ha! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Manny stared at the winter child from his chair. He looked much better than he had when MiM had first brought him here, which was five days ago. Jack was cleaned up, but they did have to take his hoodie off to wash the stains for him. The boy had been resting for the few days he was on the moon, and Manny knew he had to send him back to the other Guardians before he woke and found himself with the man he'd hated most of his life.

For the first time in forever, Manny was confused. How had this even happened to Jack? Should he tell the Guardians about the situation? His dark eye brows came together shadowing his silver glimmering eyes in confusion. Shifting to a more comfortable position on his chair, he leaned back and sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

This would be an excellent learning experience for the Guardians. They need to take the time to really learn about the winter spirit, and they had nothing to compare against Jack's pain of the past. It would be the adventure of a lifetime—besides Pitch's battle or course. Manny's eyes widened at the sudden theory.

Rising slowly, the young looking man walked over to the deeply injured winter sprite. He leaned over him and smiled with affection, "Goodbye, Jack." And without other words, Jack was sent back to Earth, and landed softly in the very forest he grew up in. On his lake, to be exact. Manny would keep watch over him from the moon until the Guardians arrived for Jack. MiM knew they would eventually; he is magic for a reason.

Until then, he would wait.

* * *

Bunnymund leaned against the bookshelves that lined the North Pole's library. Groaning, he pushed off the wall to go the large chair North had gestured him to sit in, closer to the other Guardians. After thinking for a few minutes, Bunny commented, "Ya know, he could be just caught up in his winter routes. Maybe that's why he missed the meeting."

"No, Bunny," North protested, "Something is wrong. I feel it in my belly!" He took one hand and placed on his stomach for a gesture.

Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all cautiously looked at each other. They all knew what happened the last time North had said that. "This must be pretty serious then," Tooth said, beginning to worry and flutter around. Sandy's and began to rapidly show over his head, while North was talking at the same time.

"Well just hold on ah minute! Where would we even find 'em?" The quarreling in the room desist at Bunny's question. But the answer came quickly in their minds as they all spoke at the same time, "Burgess!"

North's eyes widened at the thought of an adventure, and quickly swiveled around in his stance calling to the Yetis, "TO THE SLEIGH!" A bustle of yelling and grunting came in response from the large creatures.

"Oh no mate, I'm using my tunnels this time," Bunny said cautiously, "Meet you in the park." He tapped his large foot on the polished wood floors, and disappeared with a small dandelion peeking through a small hole in the floor boards.

St. Nick looked at Tooth asking, "Coming, Tooth? Sandy?" Tooth looked at him and nodded sternly, flying off to the Southern Wing of Santoff Clausen. Sandy made a silent nod as well, and followed North closely behind him.

If things were really as serious as North said, the Guardians were sure in for an adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile, a swirl of bright colors clouded a certain winter spirit's vision and made him want to shroud away from the burning sensation. With his eyes closed, he randomly grabbed around the area searching for his staff, but in the process his shoulder began to throb in pain. Jack hissed through his teeth in pain. "What did I do to myself this time?" He uttered to himself as he began to sit up.

Deep blue eyes gradually began to open, and Jack established his surroundings. Snow covered trees, a blue sky and chilled air were all surrounding him.

But then he realized he was laying on the ice of _his _pond.

Jack scrambled off the ice to the best of his ability, considering all of his upper body felt demolished. Luckily, accessible to him only a mere meter away was his precious staff. The winter spirit lunged for it and once his fingers were wrapped around its familiar shape, he felt much more at home. Jack leaned on a large rock, desperately trying to regain his breath. He was clawing for air; it was like one of his lungs turned itself off. Realizing his current body temperature was way above normal, Jack then became distressed. "Why can't I remember anything?!" He screeched with a raspy voice.

He tried to analyze what he _could _remember. His name was Jack Frost, a winter spirit—and beyond that a wall blocked his mind. Deciding against more thinking, the child of winter began to limp to where he knew the forest ended using his staff to uphold most of his weight.

It took over twenty minutes at his pace, but Jack made it to a field of frost-covered grass. He sighed in appeasement, as he was finally at a stopping point. His eyes searched his surroundings for any danger, and with a final movement, he gradually laid down in the coldness and embraced the refreshing frost. Eyelids began to droop, and before he knew it, he felt as if opening again wouldn't be possible.

And that's why as voices called to him from far across the field, he had no strength to open his eyes and look.

* * *

**The next update should come in another week or so; just to let you know. **

**Continue to send more questions, comments, feedback, anything! Remember, reviews lead to me writing more!**

**-FrostFandoms**


End file.
